


Backseat

by NanakiBH



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Underage Drinking, Vehicular Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being stuck alone with Reno anywhere would usually be an unpleasant experience. Rufus didn't know it didn't have to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place before the timeline of the main game. It's safe to assume it's somewhere around the Before Crisis timeline, I'd say.

The scenery outside the window was passing by too slowly for Rufus' taste. Getting stuck in upper Junon traffic was an utterly slow and painful experience. He didn't have much of anything to occupy himself with while he waited aside from the file he was supposed to be reviewing. Trying to read that in itself was a painfully boring experience, but he tried to keep himself focused on it because his only alternative was giving Reno attention.

For the most part, Reno had behaved himself, keeping to himself on his side of the limousine. Rufus had ordered him specifically to mind his own business for this ride, but he was surprised that he actually listened for once. Normally, Reno got pretty excited about limo rides because he knew about the built-in bar.

Rufus had never allowed him to touch it, even if he begged.

While he was glad that the Turk was behaving himself, his silence was also vaguely disconcerting. Reno being quiet was like a sunny day with a high forecasted chance of rain – he could tell that something bad would happen; it was just a matter of when.

The silence was starting to grow uneasy. The longer it lingered, the stronger Rufus' desire to break it grew. Doing something like breaking the silence himself felt out of character though, so his lips remained sealed, his hands politely folded in his lap over his forgotten folder of documents. To even move a muscle felt like too much of a disturbance, so he waited, hoping that Reno would come out of whatever uncharacteristicly quiet reverie he was in.

Reno sighed, the first sound Rufus had heard other than his own breathing in at least the last... thirty minutes. (If it weren't that long, then it certainly felt like it regardless.) It was that kind of sigh that one gives when they're ready to say something but... Nothing came.

He waited, glancing at him from the corner of his eyes, hoping that he would at least be looking back at him so he could have a reason to initiate a conversation but – nothing. He was still looking out the window.

It was getting to be too much. Rufus looked out his own window and tried to gauge how far they were from their destination. Unfortunately, it was too hard to tell. Upper Junon's construction had happened in such a short time frame. As a result, most of the buildings looked exactly the same. There was one sketchy hotel that he recognized by its gaudy sign with a girl wearing bunny ears, but he couldn't remember how far that would be from where they were headed.

“I guess we're almost there.”

Rufus turned around to stare at him. Finally, Reno had spoken, but there was something about how he sounded. It was like he was disappointed by that somehow.

“And?” Rufus asked. When Reno didn't respond, he tried again. “I can tell you have something else to add to that. _And?_ ”

“You don't have to sound so mad when you ask that, jeez,” Reno huffed warily. He returned his gaze to his window. “I was just thinking about how boring the rest of my day is going to be. I'll barely have any hours left to myself before I need to sleep and do it all over again.”

“Is sitting in a meeting really that painful? You probably won't even be required to participate. You'll get paid just to sit there. I can't think of an easier job than that.”

“Well, if I'm not going to be doing anything there, can't I just get paid to sit in a bar instead?”

Rufus glared at him openly. “No one would pay you for that. Besides, you're supposed to be watching me. I am Shinra's representative at this meeting and you have to be there to make sure that nothing happens to me.”

His expression looked about as glum as the overcast sky that hovered over the water in the distance outside his window. “It just sucks, thinking about how many hours of my life I'll be losing to a mind-numbing meeting...”

“Does it matter? You get paid by the hour. Isn't that the whole point of having a job? Getting paid? That's probably the reason anyone works for Shinra.”

Reno laughed, popping his seatbelt out of its buckle to turn to face him completely, then hitched a knee up onto the empty middle seat. “It feels kinda good to hear you acknowledge that, but that's not actually the reason I work for you.” He laughed again, short and smart, dipping his head so that his messy red bangs fell over his face. “Or should I say _your dad_?”

“Okay. I get that you're looking for something that will make your day more interesting, but if you're trying to rustle my feathers-” Rufus narrowed his eyes. “-that's not going to work.”

Reno's grin faltered slightly and he looked a little disappointed. “Why not...?”

Rufus brushed a hand through his hair coolly and crossed his legs. “My father is the one paying you, not me. Sure, I don't think it's a secret anymore that I hate him, but nothing that you said there was an insult to me. In fact, as soon as that old man's dead, there's nothing to stop me from taking you off the payroll if you intend to keep provoking me.”

“Uh-huh... I guess you're no fun after all.”

“No, you're just very bad at provoking me. That's probably the only reason I would consider keeping you around. You're actually far less annoying than certain others.”

“That warms my heart, sir,” Reno responded sarcastically.

They descended back into silence for about five minutes after that, awkwardly keeping to their own sides of the limousine, Reno with his forearm propped against the window, Rufus with his legs still crossed, his invisible fortress surrounding him. Reno kept occasionally checking the time on his phone and eventually spoke up.

“Hey, what time was that meeting?”

Rufus had to think. “Four, wasn't it? Four o'clock.”

Reno flashed him the home screen on his smartphone with its large digital readout of the time. “It's four right now.”

He blanched, feeling the blood leave his face. “What?” How long had they been sitting in traffic? Did their driver fall asleep up there or something? “There has to be a faster way to get there than this.”

However, this didn't seem to be any concern to Reno, who looked more alive than he had before. It was like he didn't realize that this just meant that they were going to have to sit in traffic instead of in a boardroom. There was barely any difference aside from their location – unless he enjoyed the fact that they were going to have to deal with the repercussions of being late. If he wanted things to be more interesting then that would do it.

“Stop looking so smug. This isn't funny.”

He shook his head and smiled innocently. “I'm sure.”

Rufus growled. “Lose the attitude. I'm going to find out what's keeping us.” After he unbuckled himself, he shoved his documents into the magazine slot in the door and climbed over the built-in bar and other seats to reach the dark window separating them from the driver. He rapped on the glass with the back of his knuckles and waited for the driver to respond, his impatience growing with each second. Eventually, the window was opened and and the driver peered out with a mixture of apprehension and fear on his face.

He kept their conversation quiet, trying not to blame the driver for the situation they were in, but it was obvious that he was expecting some type of punishment for their wasted time. The window was closed again and Rufus returned to his seat wearily.

“He said that the traffic is from two different events that are happening up here today. The best we could do is get out and walk. He said we'd get there about as fast if we stayed in the car though, so it would hardly make a difference.”

“We're going to stay in the car, right? We've got drinks here.”

“You're working,” Rufus reminded him. “Don't even think about it.”

He should have known that that wouldn't stop him now. The situation was out of his control now and Reno was going to do whatever he wanted. The second after he warned him, Reno was out of his seat, looking through the drinks they had lined up in the limo's bar. He slid one glass out of the rack and pulled out a chilled bottle of white wine.

“I'm surprised you're even bothering with a glass.”

Reno grinned and extended the glass to him, holding it delicately between two fingers. “The glass is for you.”

Rufus did his best not to laugh, honestly finding that remark humorous. “I should have figured.” He studied the glass he held in his hands thoughtfully and looked back up. “You do know that I'm not old enough to drink... Correct?”

“Uh. Does it matter?” Reno asked without taking his eyes from the cork that he was desperately trying to pull out by hand. It took him seconds to give up and return to the fixings around the bar to search for a corkscrew. “I've wanted to have a drink with you forever.”

“Forever?” he asked, giving a short laugh from his nose. “Gosh, that's a long time.”

When Reno came back, he slid into the spot right next to him, proudly holding the wine bottle in one hand and a corkscrew in the other. He jammed it into the top of the bottle and gave it an expert twist, pulling it free with ease. He leaned over him, pressing their thighs together, and poured a generous amount into Rufus' glass.

“I hope you know that I'm not going to drink this,” he informed him. Drinking just that one glass wouldn't be enough to get him as drunk as Reno was probably hoping, but he wasn't about to go anywhere near a boardroom smelling like alcohol either.

“What can I do to convince you?” Reno asked, doing something to his voice that he probably thought made him sound endearing. It didn't – not to Rufus' ears, at least. Having Reno's leg resting against his wasn't anything unusual to him, being rather used to having his space invaded by the rebellious Turk. It was the hand on his knee that was what was really starting to bug him.

Reno lifted the bottle to his lips and took a long drink of it for himself. There shouldn't have been any reason for his throat to look so mesmerizing as he made the wine disappear. When he lowered the bottle and looked at him, Rufus remembered that he had asked him a question.

“How do you think you could convince me?” He was genuinely curious, as there likely wasn't much that _could_ convince him to violate his standards.

The hand on his knee twitched and Rufus watched the confidence fall from Reno's expression. If he weren't watching intently, he may not have even noticed the change because he was back to normal a second later with a lecherous grin on his lips and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He took another slow drink and leaned in close to his ear.

It took a second for what he said to sink in. The nature of his words was so surreal that it threw Rufus off guard. He stared at his drink calmly but it was obvious that Reno was waiting for a reaction.

He just wasn't sure how to respond to such a forward proposition.

“You aren't even inebriated yet, so how can you manage to say something like that with a straight face?” He crossed his legs again, trying to build back up the fortress around him. It did little to repel Reno who only leaned in closer, his mouth too close to his face.

“Because,” he said matter-of-factly, “I'm being serious here. I'd be lying if I said I haven't been dying to suck your dick since I first saw you.” He laughed to himself a little nervously and finally sat back in the seat like a normal person. “Then again, when I first saw you, I didn't know who you actually were.”

What he said to Reno still wasn't an answer and despite how forward the Turk usually was, he realized that it still probably took some effort for him to say something like that. For all of his usual bravado, Rufus could tell that he wasn't fully confident in this situation. Realizing that felt reassuring to a degree, knowing that Reno probably realized that he was laying his neck on the chopping block if he got turned down.

His father got up to much worse while he was at work. Not that he was looking to compare himself – especially not with his father, who he never aspired to be like. In fact, that should have been incentive to stick to his standards, but suddenly, it started to seem more alright – justified, even.

Reno was given to him to be his bodyguard and to do whatever else he needed him for.

He was getting close enough again for him to feel his breath on his neck. Reno was still drinking as they sat in silence, so he was going to be on his way to getting very drunk if he didn't give a definite answer.

He lifted his long-ignored glass and took a tentative taste of the wine. “Okay,” he said with his eyes closed calmly. “But I have my own selfish reasons for agreeing-”

“Excuses, you mean?” Reno asked, giving him a cheeky grin. “Doesn't matter what the reasons are. Letting me do it means you want me.”

“Keep talking like that and I'll change my mind,” he warned, raising the glass to distract himself. “Don't forget that we're running on company time right now. We should have already been at that meeting so it will only be a matter of time before we'll have to jump out of the car. If you're going to do anything, you better make your move right now.”

There was no need for him to tell Reno, of course. Before he even finished his sentence, Reno had clumsily stuffed the cork back into the wine bottle and was situating himself on the floor in front of him.

He had enjoyed a drink or two before, so the glass in his hand was nothing new to him, but he didn't want to admit how new the experience of having a man kneeling between his legs was for him. It made him feel like he was about to cross a line that could make things weird in the future. He wasn't sure how attached Reno was to him or if he just really wanted to get him off... The thought of Reno having serious, romantic feelings for anything other than a can of beer seemed like a foreign concept, but he looked so happy that he agreed.

A limousine wasn't the place where he thought he would be doing this sort of thing for the first time. Then again, he hadn't thought too heavily about it before.

The glass almost slipped from his fingers when Reno pressed his nose to his crotch. Both of his hands rose to rest on his thighs and slid upward to hold his hips, his thumbs pressing into the sensitive curve to his lower abdomen. He was still clothed, but this was the closest anyone had ever come to him before. He couldn't help feeling as if he were outside of his own body as he watched Reno rub his face against him with what looked like the most satisfied expression he had ever seen on him.

“You really weren't kidding were you,” he muttered, the glass close to his mouth. “You really wanted to do this...”

The laugh Reno gave sounded like a sigh. His long eyelashes fluttered as he leaned in again and made Rufus realize that he was staring. He looked up and their eyes met. “I'd have to really have it out for you if I decided to joke about something like this. Imagine if I stopped right now and said I was joking. You'd be confused as fuck, right?”

“Yes... Although I can't say I'm any less confused right now.”

“You'll get it,” Reno knowingly assured with a crooked smile.

He glanced out the window just to avoid the intensity of Reno's stare and took another drink. How far along were they now? What if they arrived before this got where it was going? He didn't want to think too much about that part of it, so he let his eyes close to focus on the way Reno's hands felt on him. He was taking his time – time that Rufus wanted to remind him that they didn't have.

Thankfully, he started to undo his pants in the next second, popping the button out with his thumb, slowly drawing the zipper down. “I wonder how long we've got,” Reno said quietly, echoing Rufus' thoughts. “I wish I could take all the time I want, but I probably shouldn't get too carried away.”

“You're smart when you want to be.”

Reno slipped a few fingers under the waistband of his pants and briefs and slid them down together just far enough to free his cock. The air conditioned air of the limo made him shiver and he unconsciously put a hand in Reno's hair. He startled himself with his own action, causing him to tighten his fist around the strands, probably making Reno think he just wanted to be rough. Even more surprising was how soft his hair felt. He had thought for sure that his hair would feel dried out from being dyed too many times. It wasn't as soft as his own hair, but it was nice.

The way Reno hummed and seemed to relax as he grazed his scalp with his nails helped to distract him from any embarrassment he had lingering. If Reno was so eager to blow him, then he had nothing to personally feel ashamed of. He just found it hard to believe still that Reno, of all people, would have been harboring some kind of strong desire to suck his dick...

He waited, holding his breath as he watched Reno wet his lips. Reno had one hand around his cock with the thumb idly stroking along the underside while his other hand rested calmly on one of his thighs. He knew that he was hard more from the novelty of the situation than anything else but it seemed like Reno took personal satisfaction in any reaction he managed to evoke from him. If the hazy look in his eyes and the slow, deep breaths he was taking were anything to go by, then he was probably hard too.

Reno paused, his mouth mere inches from his dick. His breath felt warm, almost too hot against his heated flesh and Rufus let out a shaky sigh. He took a big drink from his glass to steady himself and realized with no small amount of surprise that his glass was almost empty.

“Sorry,” Reno said, letting his breath ghost over his skin with each move of his lips. “I'll stop playing around now.”

With those last words, like a promise, he swept his ponytail over his shoulder and leaned down to wrap his lips around the head of his cock. It was just a little at first but he wasn't a shy guy in the least. Breathing through his nose, Reno slid farther down his cock, taking him nearly all the way into his mouth.

Rufus drained what remained in the glass and set it down next to him so it wouldn't fall out of his hands next time Reno did anything unexpected like that. It also freed up his hand to join the other in Reno's hair. His fingers curled on reflex and he pulled on the strands insistently, wanting more, anxious and already on the edge. It made him feel a little like he was losing his mind. Feeling Reno's soft lips sliding smoothly along his length as he began to bob his head was unreal. It was amazing.

“You're really good at this,” he admitted, glad that he could speak without sounding too affected.

Reno moaned happily and took him deeper, letting the back of his throat caress the head of his cock as if to impress him further. He didn't want to know how Reno came to have such skill and he wasn't about to complain about it either. Hell, if this was what he had been missing, he was going to let Reno blow him whenever he wanted to from now on.

He let one of his hands travel down the back of his head, dipping beneath the collar of his shirt to massage along his neck and shoulders. While one of Reno's hands remained at the base of his cock, he moved the other that had been holding Rufus' hip to between his own legs where he palmed at himself roughly through the front of his pants.

His cheeks were flushed red, his lips glistening, saliva rolling down his chin with each dip of his head. He looked like a mess, like a total slut, but it was a look that worked for him. Rufus realized how offensive that probably sounded but it was Reno who wanted it in the first place. He was probably well aware of how he looked at the moment and he didn't seem to give two fucks about it, all too happy to have Rufus' cock in his mouth.

He pulled off for a moment to breathe, a string of spit shimmering between Reno's lips and his cock. While he took his time to catch his breath and relax, he calmly moved his palm up and down his length in smooth, languid strokes. As fantastic as it felt, Rufus really wished that he wouldn't do that because he was about two seconds away from coming all over his face while he looked so debauched like that.

“Reno, soon...” he muttered, yanking on his hair to urge him forward.

Reno chuckled hoarsely and Rufus nearly lost it, having to bite down hard on his lip to try to keep himself from coming right then. Thankfully, Reno stayed true to his word and didn't play around. He didn't resist when Rufus tried to pull him closer either, putting both hands back on his thighs, leaning in to fit his mouth around him. Rufus' cock slid over his tongue and when Reno applied the slightest pressure, he came, spurting over his tongue and the back of his throat.

He was able to only enjoy a few moments to catch his breath before the world found the worst possible opportunity to set things back in motion. The limousine was slowing down and came to a stop. It felt like it happened so slowly, but Rufus could practically hear his heart pounding rapidly in his own ears. He knew that in the next few seconds, the driver would tell that they arrived and would encounter what could undoubtedly be considered a very eyebrow-raising scene.

“Shit, get up,” he said hurriedly, pulling a dazed Reno off his dick. His fingers fumbled as he attempted to fasten his own pants and possibly only got worse at it until Reno's hands covered his and stilled them.

“Stop,” he said, looking soundly professional aside from the red hue of his cheeks. He moved Rufus' hands aside and zipped and buttoned his pants for him and even brushed his hands down his jacket and slacks to straighten out any wrinkles they had acquired. When he was done, he sat back on his heels, jolting with a wince when he remembered his own arousal.

The window at the front of the limo slid open halfway and, by some miracle or cruel twist, the driver didn't even bother to look behind himself when he announced that they had arrived at their destination. Rufus thanked him, feeling somewhat at a loss. The window slid shut and the locks on the doors were released a second later.

“Are you... going to be alright like that?” he asked, unsure whether he should consider himself responsible.

Reno nodded and brushed some of his hair from his face, giving him a sly, lopsided smile.

“I'll be fine, boss. Just gotta take care of this before I join you in the meeting, if that's alright.”

His response made Rufus pause, his hand hovering over the car's door handle. He turned to him and fixed him with a stern stare. “No, that isn't alright. You are supposed to act as my bodyguard, so if you're going to go anywhere without me... then I suppose I will just have to follow you first.”

“Oh?” Reno laughed. “It can't be helped, is that it?”

He waved at a hand at him dismissively and opened the door. Before he took a step outside, he turned back, ready to make a comeback, but Reno's satisfied smirk made him stop. Their eyes locked for a moment that felt far longer than it must have been. In the end, it was Rufus who relented.

“We're late. Let's get moving.”


End file.
